Juvia's Love Confession
by xXMyLitteImaginationXx
Summary: Juvia has loved Grey since the moment she saw him. How can she tell him? She's finally built up the confidence. But every time she tries, something terrible happens! Will she be able to tell the oblivious crush she loves him?


Well, I decided to write some Juvia X Grey one night, since I find it cute.

Don't be fooled, this will be another adventurous story, but it mainly surrounds the love life of Juvia and Grey.

Well, I hope you enjoy~

Reviews and constructional criticism is welcome!

Thank You!

~Stacy~

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_ Juvia saw Grey talking with Lucy again today! Juvia gets so jealous of her love-rival sometimes! Lately, Juvia just can't stand Lucy, so she's decided to tell Lucy how she feels. Juvia left Lucy a note to meet her at the sea shore around nine, hopefully Lucy will show up for Juvia. Juvia will write more afterwards. _

_ Juvia (Future) Fullbuster_

That night, Juvia decided to head out a little early so she was there when Lucy had arrived. The water using wizard decided this was the best idea. While she waited, the arctic late fall air lightly stung her frail skin. She instantly thought of Grey. This cold sensation went well with his frozen magic, and his chill skin that she rarely got to touch. Juvia began shivering, but she embraced it. If Grey can run through the cold winter mountains in nothing more than his boxers, then she could stand here forever in her evening dress. After all, she was made of water. As much as she shivered, she did not care. Her love for Grey warmed her up as she thought of the future she could have with the love of her life. Losing time in her thoughts, she spaced out. Until she felt a tap on her shoulder, when she was able to snap back into attention.

Turning her head, she noticed it was her love rival, Lucy. As usual, she was wearing a low cut shirt. This didn't cover her shoulders, the rest of her was bundled up, she even had a scarf. Juvia sneered looking at her, she always tried to win Juvia's lover away with her sexual actions! But it wasn't going to work. Never.

"Grey-sama doesn't need you smothering him. If you need to get so bundled from the cold, yo-"  
The jealous girl was interrupted.

"Juvia, please." The blonde began, "I don't like Grey. He's just my friend. If you ask me, I'm not attracted to him at all." With a reassuring smile, Lucy was trying to convince Juvia the best she could. Every time she tried to explain, Juvia ignored her and went on to her thoughts. Now would be the best time to tell her, while she's not freaking out.

"Y-You're lying!" Juvia called. The celestial wizard looked stunned at the girl. Never had she been called out on something like that. It was true, Lucy had no feelings for Grey, how could she? Him and Natsu both got on her nerves all the time.

"Really Juvia, I don't. He's not my type at all. I promise, I wouldn't lie on something like that. If we ever get close, it's only because we're talking about a mission. You're welcome to join along next time, if you want." To be certain her love wasn't being stolen, the water women nodded in agreement.

"Juvia accepts. Juvia will join you on your next team mission with Grey."

"Is that all?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." She bluntly answered.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Lucy." Waving , Juvia left the young blonde's sight.

Lucy slumped back to her apartment, and found the usual Natsu in her bed while she was gone. Instead of pushing him out, she decided to be nice and sleep on the floor. "You're both idiots. I could never have any feelings for these two." Drifting to sleep, she was so tired she didn't even realize she was on the floor.

Once Juvia got home, she sat down in bed, hugging her Grey doll lightly into her chest. The room was silent, as was the rest of the building at this hour. The love-sick girl stood up and walked to her desk, not releasing her plush, and looked out the window. The window gave her a nice shining view of the water. This sparkling view was perfectly her style, and she wouldn't give this room up for the world. Of course, unless Grey asked her too. That ice wizard had her heart, she would give up everything for him, not that she had much in the first place.

Only for a little while did she sit there and think, she decided next chance she got, she'd tell Grey how much she loved him. This, she was certain of.

Moving her place from her desk to her bed was very shaky. It was hard to move when she was tired. Her body felt wobbly from the eventful day, and she was losing her battery. Laying in bed, the girl lifted the covers onto her. She hugged herself tightly in them, smiling, giggling, and lightly squealing with joy.

"Grey-sama will know my secret!" she told herself. "Nothing will stop Juvia from telling him!" slowly, she calmed down. For a minute she laid there, ready for sleep. But she wasn't quite ready. Her happiness filled her mind, and she sat up. She had to get this out of her system. Thus, she stood up, and sat her desk again to clean her mind. Slowly she began continuing in her journal. It wasn't long, but it was still there. The water user looked out the window once again at the sparkling water, she could hear the chilling air wipe her window as it created a light frost on the edges of it. How she was going to tell him was a entirely different story, it had to be dramatic.

Yes, Juvia had shown signs of loving Grey, but she had to officially tell him. A time where he would listen, and no one could interrupt. Thinking, it took her a while before she finally stood up and closed her journal. Her mind racing slowed, as her plan now lingered in it. She was now calm enough to head for bed. Once she was completely set, she squeezed her Grey doll gently to her chest again, smiling happily, she again relaxed in bed. Closing her eyes, she was finally comfortable. But that comfortable wasn't acceptable. Juvia kicked off the covers, now, she was acceptable. She fell asleep smiling, thinking of two things, first, how cold she was, shivering without covers in her light night gown, but she didn't care. Second off, her diary entry. The one she wrote right before bed, it read:

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow he'll know for sure.

Love, Juvia.


End file.
